The Invastion of Hogwarts.
by Kat Burnell
Summary: An MWPP ^^ I seem to do alot of these. Trust me, it's nifty and may grow into a series. Oh go on, read it... Go on go on...
1. Welcome to the Evans family!

The Invasion of Hogwarts  
  
Yet another horrifying fic by Kat Burnell  
  
"Are you scared yet Lily? You should be" said Petunia matter-of-factly. "I heard they give you a vasectomy before you go into that freak school" "Shut up Petunia, Lily, ignore her" grumbled Rose, sitting in between her two sisters and being absolutely exasperated with both. Petunia was a muggle who was deeply resentful of being the middle sister, let alone an unmagical one  
  
She was the odd-one-out of the three sisters, being tall and thin with a long neck.Her brown hair was the irritation of both sisters. Lily was the youngest, just starting her first year at Hogwarts, usually considered the cutest. She and Rose got along well and even looked a bit alike, both with freckles, although Rose had flaming red hair that clashed with Lily's darker colouring.  
  
Rose herself was the oldest, also magical and fascinated with Spiritology and the Dark arts. She was starting third year. "No seriously, that's why Rose's so weird, They'll give you a vasectomy then they'll drug you up reeeal good" Petunia started smugly, glad to see her little sister terrified. "SHUT UP NOW PETUNIA EVANS" Rose barked "Make me" Petunia stuck out her tongue at Rose. Rose delved into the trunk and came out clutching her wand. "Lily, watch closesly, this is called.." Rose made up a name in her head "The Sistosis curse. It slowly drives your sibling insane" she pointed the tip of the wand at Petunia's forehead. Petunia squeaked and cried "Muuuum!"  
  
Five or six purple sparks flew out of the end of Petunia's wand. Petunia's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out. "Problem... solved" snickered Rose. Lily smiled and pushed Petunia off of Rose's lap. "What's this?" she asked fascinatedly, picking up Roses' Daily Prophet. "That's the newspaper, why?"  
  
"Who's Setsuna Meoih?" asked Lily curiously, eyeing the front page. "Don't say the name you idiot!" gasped Rose. "Don't say Setsuna Meoih?" asked Lily, feining innocence. "Exactly" Rose shivered. "Why can't I say Setsuna Meoih?" asked Lily.  
  
Rose smacked her sister sharply upside the back of her head. "Ow!" Lily yelped.Then she folded her arms, scowled at her sister before returning to the paper. "Who's You-know-who?" she asked. Rose rolled her eyes. "Well... at least you didn't say that name" she sighed. "I couldn't. It's printed as You-know-who. I don't know who. Who?" asked Lily.  
  
"You're doing this on purpose" Rose grumbled.  
  
"I am not!" Lily cried. "It's hard! I don't understand half of this stuff!"  
  
"Who?" she repeated. "LILY!" Shrieked Rose. "I don't mean repeat the name, I mean who is he?" Lily said. "He.. killed alot of people let's just leave it at that, eh?" she shivered and turned back to the window. "Then what did Set- Ah... That other person.. do?" asked Lily, now hitting her sister's nerve.  
  
Rose snatched the newspaper back from Lily, and replaced it with her own book, "1001 Pranks to cause chaos"  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "You like this sort of stuff, Rosey?" she asked. "Stop asking bloody questions Lily" Rose grumbled.Lily's eyes widened. "You like this sort of stuff, Rosey?" she asked. "Stop asking bloody questions Lily" Rose grumbled.  
  
"Guys, we're nearly there, but we're stopping off here in London. Petunia, do you want to come with me and tell me which of these" Mrs. Evans consulted a long list of perscription vitamins and drugs "You need?" Lily and Rose shot a frantic glance at each other before propping Petunia up. "Mum, she's asleep" lied Lily. Rose tried not to laugh, and propped Petunia up. "Well, wake her up, we haven't got all day!" Mrs. Evans called.  
  
Rose looked from side to side. "PLease-don't-let-me-get-in-trouble-for- this" she murmured, pointing her wand at Petunia and mumbling "Revitius"  
  
Petunia shrieked. "MUM! ROSE IS USING MAGIC ON ME!" she wailed. "Nonsense, it was just a dream, come on dear, which one of these do you need?" she handed the list to Petunia, who sniffled and said "Voltron, Jacitamol and Pactercil" before handing the list back to her mum.  
  
"Now you three girls behave for your father, alright?" asked Mrs. Evans, getting out of the car.  
  
Immediately Petunia caught Roses' collar and growled "Take this stupid curse off of me now!"  
  
"Shut up you little pipsqueak, I didn't put a curse on you, it was a dream" Rose hissed back.  
  
Petunia smacked Rose across the face. Rose squeaked and glared furiously at her. Lily stubbornly told them to "Stop that now! You'll get hurt!" as Rose grabbed a handful of her sister's brown hair. Lily's eyes flickered slightly, as if some kind of flame was lighting behind green and black glass. Both sisters were slammed against the side of the car.  
  
"Girls, stop that" Mr. Evans took his head out of 'Auto Monthly' for a split second, looked at the subdued Petunia and Rose, then turned right back to his magaizine. Rose looked at Lily in amazement. "You can do Spiritology already!" she said amazedly. "What's Spiritology?" asked Lily. "Stop asking bloody questions" Rose grumbled.  
  
*** (Look at all the pretty stars...)  
  
"Rosey what have you got in here?" asked Mr. Evans, pulling her trunk out of the car. "Let's see... My sneakoscope, wand, prank books-" "No more pranks this year! Buckle down and study! Last year you failed everything but Potions, Spiritology and Defence against the Dark Arts!" Mrs. Evans looked down at her daughters, both of them. "And Lily, pay No heed whatsoever to Rose" she added. "Ahhh... Light trunk" Mr. Evans sighed, handing Lily's trunk to her.  
  
"Come on Lily" Rose said impateintly, starting to drag her trunk behind her and scuffle her shoes on the pavement outside of Kings Cross. Lily sighed and followed. "G'bye mum" Rose kissed her mum on the cheek. "G'bye dad" she repeated the process. "G'bye, Tunia" she hugged her sister and whispered in her ear "I really did hex you you know"  
  
Rose grabbed Lily and started to drag her through the gate and into Kings Cross. The bustling train station was nearly packed to the brim with people ready to go to boarding schools across the country. About one in six of them was carrying something incrimiating to them. Some had owls, others were still wearing robes, one boy was trying to calm his pet puffskein down.  
  
Lily looked around. "Platform 9 and three quarters... Now where's that?" she asked, stopping between Nine and ten. Opposite to her, a boy was repeating the same thing. Rose instantly recognised the boy, and tapped him on the shoulder. "We meet again, Mr. Potter" she said in a deep voice  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hi Rose!" The boy said, looking around him at the same time. "You wouldn't know how to get into the platform, would you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do. This is my little sister, Lily, she's a first year too" Rose grinned and grabbed Lily's arm. "Lily, this is James" she said. "Oh I remember you!" Lily said "Rose helped you get that book down in Flourish and Blotts, am I right?" she asked. Both nodded. "James is a first year too, only he's from a wizarding family" Rose said. "A boy after my own heart, he is, We were both reaching for the same book" If it had been an anime, both James and Lily would probably have sweatdropped. "Let me guess. 1001 Pranks to cause chaos?" asked Lily. "How'd you know?" asked James.  
  
She gripped both of their arms and turned her back on the wall between the platforms. "What're you doing Rose?" asked James, looking at her as if she was mad. "Bringing you to Nine and three quarters. Close your eyes now" she warned. She took one step forward, then started running backwards. A second later they all tumbled into the busy world of the invisible platform.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Lily. "Ditto!" James agreed. "Aw you'll get used to it. The first time I was here Lucia had to grab my hand and haul me in since I accidently smacked against the wall of number 10" Rose said  
  
"Speak of the devil" she caught a girl's hand. "Lucia, how's things?" she asked. "The usual, you know? My brother being a pest, oh and my brother's freind is starting this year" the girl said, fiddling with her hair and tangling it up in a knot. "I'm dreading roll- call this year" she murmured. "How come?" asked Lily. Rose kicked her. "Yow!""Because my parents thought it would be the cutest thing to name my twin brother and I nearly the same thing. Most teachers end up calling Lucia twice" Lucia rolled her eyes  
  
"Poor thing" said Rose. "Pity on me!" Lucia said dramitcally. "Yes, pity pity, pity pity, Pity...but at least you're not the only girl in your house in your year" Rose patted Lucia on the head. "You're the only girl in your house?" asked Lily. "Stop asking questions!" Rose groaned exasperatedly. "She's the only third year Gryffindor girl. She's a pooooor baby" Lucia took her turn to pet Rose. "She's great freinds with nearly everyone though" Lucia laughed.  
  
"Nearly everyone?" asked James. "Well.. at least Lily didn't say it" Rose smiled.  
  
"Nearly everyone, she'll make freinds with anyone but someone who doesn't like muggle-borns. She'll never tell them until they say it" Lucia rolled her eyes. "She's weird that way. Come on Rose I hafta introduce you to my brother's freind, you'll like him. He's only a first year but still..." said Lucia. "Forget your brother's freind, give me your brother any day!" Rose giggled. "Eeeeeeew! Rosey!" shrieked Lucia.  
  
*** (*Crosseyed* Even more purdy stars... but where're the bluebirds?)  
  
"Sirius don't get ideas!" James and two other boys were trooping around (and dragging Lily behind them) trying to find their way about the station. A blond haired boy was trying desperately to talk Sirius (One tall boy with longish black hair which he seemed to take great pride in) out of letting off a bag of dungbombs on the train.  
  
"Ignore him Sirius. Get ideas. Get plenty of ideas!" James urged him. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Aw, what's the use in getting ideas if Peter won't allow me to use them.. You spoil all my fun, Peter" Sirius grumbled.  
  
"I do not. You just have a warped idea of fun. Your idea of fun involves Slytherins, leg locker curses and some well placed stairs" "Don't forget the dungbombs Peter, I do believe you've hit on an idea there!" Both Peter and Lily rolled their eyes. "I imagine you'd die if you were sorted into Slytherin..." James grinned. "Slytherin? I'd kill myself! My god, don't even suggest that, James Potter!" Siriuus clutched his heart. "Imagine! Being thrown in with the likes of... with the likes of... " he trailed off. "You don't even know any Slytherins, do you Siri?" asked Lily.  
  
"Okay so I don't. Don't call me Siri" Sirius said a bit iffily (Is that a word? Couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"What say we try going back to the platform?" asked James.  
  
"What say. Come on then. Let's try it backwards like James did it" Sirius said.  
  
"We'll fall apart, I'll bet you" James said. "We won't actually. I'll wager for that" Lily said. "Ten galleons says we get through that platform without falling apart" she linked her arms firmly with James and Sirius'. "I'd say that's an unfair bet" Sirius warned James. "Eh" James shrugged. "On the count of three start running backwards. One - two - three" Lily said. They ran about four steps before all of them yelled and ran into another unfortunate first year. They toppled over and landed in a heap.  
  
"Unfair!" grumbled Lily. "Oh I'm so sorry" she realised she was actually sitting on someone.  
  
She quickly got up and pulled the poor boy to his feet. "That's okay" the boy stumbled two steps backwards and held his head."I'm not that heavy!" Lily exclaimed. "I'll say you are. You're standing on me now, Lily" Sirius grumbled. "Oooh, Sorry Siri!" she squeaked. "Don't call me Siri"  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked the boy. "Yeah.. just... get my bearings..." The boy mumbled, nodding his head. "That was pretty nasty, having Lily fall on top of you. Are you sure you're ok?" asked James, as Lily jabbed him sharply in the ribs for his remark. "Ow!"  
  
"I'm fine" the boy repeated. "Um.. let's introduce ourselves... Hi, I'm Sirius, that's James, that's Lily, and that's Peter (Who spoils all our fun)" Sirius said.  
  
"My name's Remus. Pleased to meet you, I think" "What do you mean you think? You should be pleased to meet such a dazzling beauty" Lily said proudly.  
  
James looked around. "Where?" he asked, before dodging a hit at him. "You'd want to watch out about here, Remus, Lily'll scalp you for not even doing anything" he said.  
  
"Are you a first year?" asked Sirius "Mmhmm" Remus mumbled, looking sideways with a misty look. "Remus, please, wakey wakey" Lily waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Nuh? Oh! Yep, first year" he said alertly. "What house are you hoping to be in?" asked Peter. "Don't really know. I'd hope Gryffindor but I'll probably end up in Slytherin somehow" Remus said  
  
"Don't think so gosh darn pesimistically" Rose appeared out of the crowd and immedately made herself comfortable by leaning on Remus' head. "Hello, and your name is?" asked Sirius. Rose giggled. "My reputation preceeds me! I am the great Rose Evans, the wower of such people as Micheal Wood and Sean Finnegan, and only Gryffindor third year girl able to do the Macerena!" she said dramatically. "She's the only Gryffindor third year girl full stop. She has a dorm all to herself, it's not fair!" laughed Lily.  
  
"Uh... huh... Oh Great Rose Evans, Wower of such people as Micheal Wood and Sean Finnegan and only Gryffindor third year girl able to do the Macerena, tell us, Why have you graced us with your presence?" Sirius asked, lsightly sarcastically.  
  
"Hush up Sirius" she said. "How'd you know my name?!" "Lucky guess? I mean... You told me already" Rose lied. "Uh huh. sure. I didn't, I'd have rememebered" "Oh live on the wild side of life Sirius!" Rose exclaimed.  
  
"Don't even SUGGEST that to him unless you'd like his version of living on the wild side! Three Elephants let loose in the Gryffindor Tower!" yelped Peter. "Aw come on, nothing was broken in our house!" Sirius groaned. "Except your mum's will to live" James added. "Excuse me.. um... Miss Evans... could you get off of my head please?" Remus asked Rose. Rose grinned. "Anything for a pretty face" she said. "I don't have a pretty face" "You do too, you have the cutest face!" squealed Rose. "Rose, don't start" Lily warned her.  
  
Rose switched from Remus to Lily, smiling. There was a moment of silence, before the trian whistle blew. "Yay! We can go! C'mon!" Rose grabbed Lily, Sirius, Remus and James, then told Peter to follow because she'd no more room, yelled over to Lucia and bolted for the train.  
  
"You guys, be right back, Just gonna talk a bit to Lucy and Lou, Be right back" Rose panted, shoving them into an empty compartment.  
  
"What say we run off on her?" asked Lily.  
  
"No way. I like her. She's got... she's got... SHe's unique" James said.  
  
"I like her too... even though she does seem to think my head is her arm rest" mumbled Remus.  
  
"You only like her because she thinks you're pretty" Sirius teased.  
  
"I'm NOT pretty"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Nah ah"  
  
"Yuh huh"  
  
"Nah ah"  
  
"YUH HUH"  
  
"NAH AH"  
  
"Stop it both of you. It's childish" said Peter loudly.  
  
"I'll show you childish. Watch, I can make Peter giggle" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I don't giggle for anyone"  
  
"AUGH! This is worse than the breakfast table at my house!" Lily wailed.  
  
"What's the breakfast table at your house like?" asked James  
  
"Well, it's pine, we keep it in the middle of the kitchen..."  
  
"I don't think that's what he means, Lily dear" said Rose, appearing again and dragging three people behind her. "Ohhh, right, well, every morning it's 'Oh, if it isn't the two freaks Rose and Lily' or 'Well, look who it is, Lily the witch' while Rose pretends to curse Petunia and I try to keep them from killing each other" Lily groaned. "I wouldn't kill her. Just maim her" Rose smiled.  
  
"Who's your freinds?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh..u mm.. You know Lucia, this is her brother Lucius (Cruel, isn't it?) and that's Severus" she grinned. "Lily's in first year too" she added to Severus. James closed his eyes. "Alright, James?" asked Rose suddenly. "Mmm... Eye's're just tired, that's all" he said. Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's right, mine too" he said. "Bad eyesight runs in my family... Better just rest my eyes since I can't find my glasses..." lied Peter. Lily blinked and looked at the three. "Any bad eyesight run in your family there, Remus?" asked Rose edgily. "No" Remus shook his head. "Great! In that case you can sit beside Severus!" She grinned. All three other boys let their heads bang onto the table simulateously, each mumbling "That idiot"  
  
***  
  
"Are we nearly there yeeeet?" asked Rose. "We're in Scotland at least!" Lucia tried to stop her freind whining, as for the past half hour all they heard was "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Did I remember that dart? Are we there yet?" Whenever they asked what dart, they'd been given the reply who said anything about a dart?  
  
After five minutes, the whole compartment was deathly silent. Lily was very uncomfortably sitting to one side, in between James and Severus who weren't all that keen on being within five mile radii of each other. Remus was on the other side, looking like if he was trapped in the compartment for five more minutes he'd kill himself.  
  
Sirius was very carefully aiming elastic bands at Severus' head, missing and hitting Lily and James all the while. "Sirius you're an awful aim" Lily grumbled, rubbing her head and shooting the elastic back, which hit him dead on between the eyes. Sirius gasped "I'm wounded! I'm dieing! Betrayed by my own kind! What a world, what a world!" he slid off of the seat, covering his nose with his hands and looking half dead.  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Rose, does my head look like a giant peice of kibble?!" He asked. "Sorry" Rose snapped back, after staring at Remus non- stop for fifteen minutes. She turned herself in the chair about twnety degrees and contented herself with staring at Severus instead, a far away look in her eyes. "I often wonder what it is she's thinking about when she does that" Lily spoke up. "Probably something along the lines of throwing cream pies at an alive version of Professor Binns" Lucia said bemusedly.  
  
"Or imagining Professor Trelawney on a surfboard in old fashioned swimming gear saying 'Cowabunga dude!'" Lucius sighed. "She really brings out the worst in you, you know that?" Lucia asked. "Ahem... Evans, will you stop?" Severus lost his pateince with Rose. Rose frowned. "You changed" she said mistily. Severus blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked. "I said, you've ... you don't remember... of course... I'm sorry" Rose said, turning yet agian to stare at Sirius. "It's my turn I guess" Sirius groaned.  
  
"You, my freind, haven't changed a bit. A bit cuter maybe" Rose giggled. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Am I the only person she's creeping out?" he asked. Lily put up her hand. James followed. Severus rolled his eyes, signifying he agreed in his own little way. Lucius put up his hand. Lucia grinned and did the same. "I'm used to it" she giggled. Peter put up his hand too, after James had nudged him slightly. "Remus? You against me too?" asked Rose, feining tears. "I'm unloved!" she sobbed dramatically.  
  
"I'm not weirded out" Remus said. Rose smiled and hugged him, making him blush. "Awww" squealed Lily and Lucia. "Oh hilarious" He mumbled sarcastically. "It's cuuuuute!" they cooed. Rose looked up suddenly. "Guys, we're nearly there now! Look! THere's the castle in the distance... Home sweet home" she sighed. Lily hit her. "Home away from home" Rose quickly rephrased. Lucia and her brother dove for their trunks. "Halelujah I can get out of muggle clothes!" Lucia cried, pulling out her robes. "Well... sort of" she added, pulling them on over her clothes.  
  
What's wrong with muggle clothes?" asked Lily, as Rose tackled her little sister and pulled her robes over her head. "Nothing, if you grew up wearing them" said James, now halfway into his trunk altogether. "Where - are - those - robes?" he mumbled. "Well, if you had a smaller trunk, James" Rose said lightly "You wouldn't have this problem"  
  
"But then where would I put all my dungbombs?" asked James, before he fell in altogether and the lid snapped down, clicking the lock. "I do believe he's locked in" Sirius said bemusedly. "I do believe you're right" giggled Lily. The lid of the trunk started banging as James tried to get out. Not any of them moved. "To release, or not to release. That is the question" said Rose thoughtfully. "I'm suffocating in here!" came the muffled answer. "We'll leave him there"  
  
Lily pushed her sister out of the way, and tried to open the lock. "James, don't panic, the lock is.. stuck..." she called.  
  
There was a strangled choke and a thump.  
  
The trunk turned over altogether.  
  
Another thump and it turned over again.  
  
"Trust James... he's got another opening at the back" sighed Peter, noticing a square made of different wood. Lily grabbed a hold of the square and hauled it off. "He's obviously somewhere at the bottom of this mess... James, I can see your hand at least" said Rose. Lucia peered over her shoulder. "Uh, guys? You think you could help me?!" James called. Sirius, Remus and Peter all shook their heads. "The girls seem to be doing fine there, James" Sirius said.  
  
"I wonder whether he wears boxers of briefs" mused Rose.  
  
"Okay, now we'll help" all three boys got up at once. "He doesn't need to be mortified any more than he is now" Sirius and Remus grabbed James hand and pulled until the rest of him followed. "Owww. I have been hit in the head with AT LEAST five books. Why does magic have to have so much history?" he pushed "A History of Magic" away from him.  
  
***  
  
Rose absolutely - hated - the short walk up to the school. She would never admit it but she was terrified of the dark, ashamed as she was about it. The whole time she insisted on walking in between Lucia and Lucius, shivering all the while. After a time of five minutes, Lucia groaned, grabbed Roses' arm and hauled her over to her other side. It was very cold, so cold their breath came out as smoke in front of them, and Rose and Lucia were quite content to walk close together as to keep warm.  
  
"It's freezing out here" shivered Lily. She was as bundled up as she could get but was still cold. They'd somehow managed to squash seven of them in a boat, and she had somehow yet again ended up squashed between James and Severus, who were glaring straight ahead and looking extremely unhappy about being stuck again. "Remind me again" said Lily, as the boat bobbed so low some water sloshed into the bottom of the boat. "Who's bright idea was it not to seperate?"  
  
Sirius and James pointed at each other, while everyone else pointed back at Lily. "Oh right. My idea. Sorry" she blushed. "Everyone makes mistakes" Remus sighed, this time he being the one to bear the brunt of Sirius and his elastic bands. He was now again trying to hit Severus, his aim improving but Remus was sitting right in front of Severus in the first place.  
  
Lily very carefully and slowly got up and turned to sit down beside Remus instead, instantly being hit by a rubber band. "Why don't James and Severus seem to be getting along well?" she whispered. Remus shrugged. "Look at you, you're freezing!" she said suddenly. "I'm fine" he mumbled. She took her scarf from around her neck and gave it to him. "Don't want you catching cold, if we end up in the same house you'll keep us up all night sneezing" she laughed weakly and pulled her scarf around his neck.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Sirius. "Knock it off, you're worse than Rose" Lily grumbled. "No-one is worse than that girl Rose. She seriously scares me!" Sirius shivered. "Don't you start shivering too" Lily warned. "She's alright, you'll get used to her. She's great fun once you do. She's one of the world's greatest pranksters" she added, her mind stretching back to that book. "She- Look - at - that, isn't it beautiful?" she gasped as the school came into view. THere was an immediate dip in the boat as all seven heads turned at once to look. "Wow!" mumbled James. "It's... nice!" said Peter. "It's amazing..." Lily nearly went all starry eyed.  
  
"Oh my lord, that's creepy" said Sirius suddenly. "It's not that creepy" Lily said. "It is, Lily your eyes glow in the dark" Sirius shivered.  
  
"Oh... well... you get used to that too...it's weird, but you'll get used to it" she closed her eyes immediately.  
  
"What house do you guys want to be in?" asked James suddenly. "Well... Gryffindor, I guess" said Peter. "Gryffindor or bust" Sirius supplied. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad" Lily shrugged. "Gryffindor or.. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad" Remus said. "Slytherin" said Severus automatically. Sirius and James exchanged looks and both said under their breath "Of course"  
  
***  
  
"Black, Sirius" Called Professor McGonagall. Rose sat forward on her seat slightly. "Let's see if he's still Gryffindor material" she whispered to herself, casting her mind back into her memories. Sirius looked very uncomfortable at being called first, but nonetheless sat down looking slightly nervous. He seemed to relax a bit and closed his eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!" THe hat shouted. Sirius fell off of the stool and yelped "I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
The whole table was trying not to laugh at the poor boy, and one or two strangled cheers made their way from some seventh years. "Carlistle, Susan" called McGonagall.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Dawson, Mimette"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Evans, Lily" Rose edged even further on the bench. she'd fall off if she went any further. Lily walked up and smiled at Rose, waving at her and Sirius, who'd sat about a foot away from Rose when he'd gone over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Rose cheered and fell off of her place. "She's not only off her place, she's off her rocker" Sirius murmured. Lily sat beside Rose looking immensly pleased with herself. After a second or two Rose had to kick the girl as she was humming 'We are the champions' incessantly.  
  
"Figg, Arabella" McGonagall said. A blue eyed black haired girl darted up, smiling broadly.  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Aw.." grumbled Lily  
  
The line dwindled for a while, as two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and two more Slytherins got sorted, until "Lupin, Remus!" was called. Rose and Lily both sat forward, both whispering "Come ooon Gryffindor" and crossing their fingers (Rose crossing her toes aswell) as they did so. "Why do you want him to be in Gryffindor?" asked Lily curiously, as Rose hadn't really gotten to know any of them. "There are things you don't know Lily. Boy deserves it" Rose said mysteriously. Lily arched an eyebrow and directed her gaze back.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Woohoo!" cheered both girls. Sirius smiled at Remus as he sat down beside him.  
  
THey were half falling asleep by the time the line had reached the N's. There was a longer list this year than ever before. Lily had switched places with Rose, since Rose had badgered her to do so.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
  
This seemed to take quite a while, and Peter seemed to look more and more nervous until the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
As Peter sat down Sirius clapped him on the back making him lurch forward and fall. Remus grinned and helped him up again. "Boys" sighed Rose, Lily, and a new Gryffindor girl called Melody.  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
This time the answer was instant, straight away the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily, Rose, Sirius, Peter and Remus all instantaneously punched the air and whispered "Yes!" Recieving five or six weird looks from the other tables. It was an odd sight and looked as if it had been planned. James sat between Remus and Rose (To which Rose looked severly put-out-by)  
  
When the sorting was finished, Rose looked from Lily to Melody. They all said "Food" in unison and attacked their plates. "Oi, James" Rose said through a mouthful. James looked up. "Yeah?" he asked. "Catch" she tossed some kind of jelly at him, which landed on top of his hair (Which didn't even budge)  
  
Sirius looked over, reguarded the pink mess on James' hair, scooped up some creamed rice and tossed it back at Rose. Rose shrieked in indignation, and tossed a drumstick at Sirius, missed and hit Remus on the side of the head.  
  
Remus blinked, picked up the drumstick and tossed it back, which hit Lily, who squeaked and tossed some cheesecake at Remus and Rose attacked James again. Further down the table, someone saw this and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" instantly each of them was hit by something mushy. "Eew! Chocolate!" grumbled Melody. "You'll pay for that, Wood!" she tossed an orange which Wood caught out of the air, and tossed towards the Slytherin table. It hit Lucius on the side of the head. Rose glared at Wood when she saw the oranges target and when another five or six oranges and apples were tossed back from the Slytherin table, each hitting Wood. Rose picked up an apple, cut it in half and dropped it down the neck of Wood's robes.  
  
Lily was trying not to get involved, still scooping the chocolate out of her hair until a punch bowl landed on her head. She looked at it oddly for a second then looked over to see Arabella Figg waving at her and standing on the Ravenclaw table. She smiled, grabbed three muffins and hurled them at Arabella, who fell off of the table and appeared, ruffled, at the bottom of the Hufflepuff one. She started tossing carrots back.  
  
James and Sirius had teamed up and were successfully coating the Slytherin table a nice shade of sugar-pink jelly. Remus was unsuccesfully trying to persuade them to stop while Peter just tried not to get hit. Lily and Rose decided to team up against Wood and Figg, by persuading Wood to go over and help Arabella, who looked as if she was hurt. Once they were together they started tossing muffins at them. THat was, until, Lily noticed the bowl of melted chocolate.  
  
As both Micheal Wood and Arabella Figg started making their way over to their attackers, Rose and Lily started dipping the muffins into the chocolate before throwing them, resulting in some messy brown stains.  
  
Micheal and Arabella ducked, and tried to crawl towards the table instead. Lily and Rose looked around frantically until Melody saw Arabella just a foot away from Rose with a glass of water, grabbed her by the neck, unbuttoned her top button and sloshed the whole bowl of chocolate down her robes.  
  
Suddenly Arabella, Melody, Rose and Lily erupted into giggles after hearing the shriek of "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOUNG MAN!" when a Hufflepuff boy tossed some pudding towards the teacher's table.  
  
Instantly, McGonagall picked up her dinner plate, emptied the contents into her hand, and enchanted them to one- by - one hit the boy who'd managed to hit her. The youngest teacher, Sylvia Sinistra was already bickering with Professor Flitwick over which charm would make the food hit hardest. She finally grabbed her plate, and said "Let's experiment then!"Professor Trelawney was repeating mistily "I foretold this would happen" as Proffessor Darry (the Potions teacher) had lost his temper and emptied his glass over her head.  
  
James and Sirius had stopped attacking the Slytherin table to stop and watch the teachers table. Rose on the other hand, saw opportunity. She picked up a ham hock, got all the strength she could muster, and slung it at Professor Kettle-burn. It landed right in front of him, and trapped his hand.  
  
Lily snickered and chucked some brussels sprouts at Professor Sprout who caught them out of the air and tossed them over to the Hufflepuff table. Ravenclaw seemed to have waged all out war on Slytherin, delighting in adopting James and Sirius' idea and pelting the table with creamed rice.  
  
Slytherin replied by each of the students enchanting the food to hit only Ravenclaws, so no matter where they threw it it would end up at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Remus finally seemed to have gotten the general idea when Rose emptied a punch bowl over his head. He was now trying as hard as he could to repel Melody's attempts to cream him, while at the same time persuading Peter to join in. Sean Finnegan groaned, took a bowl of custard and handed it to Peter. "I double dare you to hit Severus Snape over at the Slytherin table" he said.  
  
"It's a double dare, Peter, you can't ignore that" Sirius said, as James accidently hit him with some mashed potato. Sirius abendoned Peter to turn on James.  
  
"Now.. Sirius... don't take it personally... " James said nervously, as Sirius picked up some melted cheese. "Personally? Nah! This is for Gryffindor!" he emptied the cheese over James. "But I'm in Gryffindor too!" yelled James. "Oh yeah.. sorry"  
  
It finally looked like the end of the food fight when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Half the people stopped in their tracks, while the other half continued. Some Ravenclaw first year accidently missed Professor McGonagall and succeeded in hitting Dumbeldore in the head with an ornage. "I do believe you've made a very big mistake there, Mr. Nuqam" he said, tossing it right back. 


	2. Of Mice, Men, and Rose with some beans.

*** The Invasion of Hogwarts, Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm tickled pink! And red and blue and green and white and orange! and PURPLE! *grins* And yes, to all you clever Sailor Moon fans, Meoih does share her name with Sailor Pluto, but .. no,.. it's not a crossover *petpets* Poor poor. I msut do one of those but this isn't it. I'm sorry too :'(  
  
On a brighter note, I'm going to drop some hints about future chapters! Setsuna Meoih will appear in person at chapter eight or nine, We get to see why Sirius and Remus were (horror of horrors) actually paying attention to history, and an actually In Character Moment for Lucius, (I'm scared too.,. my story? In character? *whimper*) and I'll pull together the marauders... But, there's a slight secret 'bout Rose that hasn't come up yet, so look for that! Pay attention in class (*chuckles*) and don't do drugs! (Listen to this! It's good advice! And I quote "Never go to a doctor who's houseplants are dead!") my author notes are psycho but if you read it five or six times you may get a subliminal message ... *ominous voice* You must seek out Bill Gates! You must beg him to give me a Pentium 3 or 4!  
  
Cya! ~ Kat Burnell.  
  
PS: JUST BE WARNED! IT IS NOT SPELLCHECKED! Such is the horror of my unleashed writing...  
  
"My god if I never see food again it'll be too soon" moaned Rose, still trying to get pumpkin seeds out of her hair. All of them were trooping back up towards the Gryffindor tower, Rose tagging along with the first years and a prefect. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Who wants to take a shortcut?" she asked. "Oh no, don't listen to Rose and her shortcuts" Lily warned the others. Rose turned to a portrait on the wall and tapped it sharply with her wand. It swung open.Rose climbed in an beckoned to the others. "Hurry it up chaps, haven't got all day!" she said in a fake OTT accent. She one by one pulled them all in, flashing a small smile at Remus as she did so.  
  
"How'd you find this?" asked Sirius. Rose shrugged. "It was by accident really, I was making out-" "don't need to hear anymore!" said James automatically. "I was making out a MAP of the school in first year, to find my way around! Thank you very much" Rose said haughtily. "And I was jsut.. out of boredom really, tapping each portrait as I walked. I got whacked in the face by this one... had to go around with a huge red mark for most of the holidays" she giggled.  
  
"So that's what it was!" Lily said. "Okay, now just slam agianst that dead end" Rose instructed. Sirius blinked. "Do what?" he asked. "Okay, watch" she cleared them past, took three steps back and dashed right into the dead end, then with a squeal disappeared as bright light filled the tunnel. James edged forward and looked down. "Hey! THis leads right into the girls dorms!" he said. "Wahey!"  
  
"Oh shush" Lily said., pushing past him. She jumped after Rose with a squeak of "OW!"  
  
"Aim for the bed, Lil!" Rose called. "I'm not jumping down there. I'm not being caught coming out of the girls dorms" said Sirius. James shrugged, turned around and shoved Sirius sharply out. He then turned to Peter. "No need" Peter said immediately, jumping after him. "I think I'll go back and take the other way" said Remus then. James tapped his foot impatiently. "You don't know the other way in" he said in an almost sing-song voice. "I'll find it!"  
  
"How? Rose is already down there, I don't know the other way in, and everyone in the higher years will already be in here" he said. Remus sighed. "Atta boy. Knew you'd see it my way"  
  
"OI! YOU TWO! HURRY UP!" yelled Rose. "Mol and Mimi'll be up in a sec!"  
  
"What did she just say?" asked James.  
  
"I caught Mollin Me me'll be up i nasec"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"My sentiments exactly"  
  
Rose appeared after climbing up the wall. "You guys. Down. NOW. Or I'll lock the tunnel from in here"  
  
They both sighed as she grinned mischeiviously and pulled the carpet out from under them. "Just a bucket'a surprises, aren't I?" she said. "Remus, are you alright/" she added, slightly concernedly. "Fine, thanks... And James is too" he said. Rose nodded. "Him too. C'mon!"  
  
"I think she likes you!" James said. "Really? What gave you that idea?" Remus replied.  
  
"Only the fact that she practically tripped over herself when she thought you were hurt" he said dryly. "You couldn't have missed that!"  
  
"... I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"Well don't, I can't tell" James replied, grinning. "Oh come on, I'm not waiting here all day"  
  
"Is now a bad time to tell you I'm afraid of heights?"  
  
"Oh no, that's perfect timing. No, I'm not being sarcastic" James added, seeing the look on Remus' face. "This is an excuse to go the other way around and explore the school while we're doing so! And Rose can't throw a fit, because she won't mind!"  
  
"I don't know..." mumbled Remus.  
  
"Have I ever steered you wrong?" asked James, folding his arms.  
  
"I've known you for eight hours. You haven't had a chance yet"  
  
"... Think of all the chances I had! On the way up to the school, and on the train, and back at the platform and-"  
  
"I get the point"  
  
"Great!" said James enthusiastically, starting down the corridor again. "The things I do for freindship..." mumbled Remus. "It's all about giving and taking" Said James, before starting off into a long ramble about the merits of freindship.  
  
"This may take a while..."  
  
***  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" said Rose happily, shoving Lily over and nearly knocking her off of her seat all together. "Rose!" coughed Lily, choking on the mouthful of food she had just swallowed when Rose jumped up behind her. "In the flesh! So, how'd you sleep? Meet anyone, see anyone? What d'ya think of the boys in your year - don't answer that - I think Lupin's kinda cute though" Rose said rapidly. "And what's for breakfast, I'm starved! Wasting away! Look, I'm all skin and bones! You can talk now, Lil" she finished.  
  
"Um.. I slept fine, Met Melody Williams, saw Arabella Figg, THe boys are fine, alright? don't ask me that. And eggs for breakfast!" Lily replied, all in one breath and without pausing. "And you're not skin and bones Rosey, Mum'd see to that" she added. "Ak... Boost my self esteem why don't you, Lil?" asked Rose, grumbling about her last remark. "Still, what've you got first class?"  
  
"Uhm... uhm... What does this mean?" asked Lily, pointing to her timetable. "That's an anceint rune for.. well.. you have ancient runes first class!" grinned Rose. "Rose, stop. Just because I can't read it doesn't mean you've to make fun of me!" Lily said indingantly. "Okay okay. This says, that you have, Herbology!" said Rose. "Really?" asked Lily suspiciously. "No, I'm just saying that because I want my little sister to get lost" Rose replied shortly. "I'm not sure whether to believe you or not..." "LILY!" ssaid Rose impatiently. "Oh fine"  
  
"Helloooo!" Rose greeted James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as they sat down./ "Jamsie, Remie, Siri, Petie!" "Don't call me that" "Please don't" "Stuff it Rose" "... Rose!" was the four replies. "I think they like my nicknames" Rose giggled. A short sound "NO!" from all four of them answered. "You're all pleasant today" said Rose, glaring at them all. "James lost his way. We couldn't find the way abck to the Gryffindor TOwer. We didn't sleep" said Remus shortly. "I know that staircase moved on me!" James grumbled "Otherwise it should have been a straight geographical route back!" "You and your shortcuts" "No, no" Rose said. "See, James looked at it the logical way. That's why you guys got lost! You can't use logic to find your waya round this place. Youll just get lost if you do that" As she said this she waved her fork around and shook beans over everyone. James, completely ignoring the fact that She was deliberately shooting beans at him said "See? Told you!" triumphantly. "James, that's what you said when you realised you'd mixed east up with west!" sighed Remus.  
  
"You're all against me, it's a consiracy. Rose, you're right, the government is trying to reform us into aliens through the school system and they've started with the magical ones. First it was Sirius, then it was Remus! Peter's next! Or could it be Lily? Or Rose! Or.. even Me!"  
  
"Can the dramatics, Potter, and eat" said Rose. "And after that you can find a hairbrush, how do you live with that mess?" she demanded. "Hey! I'm proud of this mess!"  
  
"The cleaners called, James, they say your spare wig is ready" Rose replied. James glared. "Ooh, suit you, that does, James" Rose giggled. "Makes you look like a younger.. Sean Connery!" "Who?" "You know... James Bond!" "... No, is he a muggle?" "Ak.. James Bond! THe spy! 007!" said Rose. "Let it go Rose" said Lily quietly. "No! Look, you know... THe name's Bond, James Bond, 007 with a liscence to kill!" Rose said indingantly. Everyone scooched a seat away from her. At the moment she looked murderous. "Uhm.. I know who he is!" squeaked Melody Williams, who was currently recieving the wrath of Roses' glare. "And so do I" said Lily.  
  
"Good" said Rose darkly, returning to her breakfast. Everyone simultaneously shrugged. "See? Crisis averted!" Lily said. Then she loked over to the four boys sitting across from her and laughed. James was trying to get his hair flat, and also trying to get the beans Rose had dumped all over him out, Peter was trying very hard to not notice the practically evil loking Rose beside him, while Sirius was annoying Remus somehow by pointing to various third years and saying "Him?" "No" "Her?" "No" "Her then?" "No" "Him" "Noo" "Her?" "No!" "Him!" "NO!"  
  
"What're you two arguing about?" asked Lily. "Nothing!" they both said instantly. "Well.. Rose then!" said Sirius to Remus. "... I don't actually know! Although if it was anyone... she doesn't really have the temperment, does she? The chosen one's meant to be calm and collected and.. efficient, and economical... How much of that is she?" "Yeah, you're right. Although.. how about... Daniel?" "... No"  
  
"It sounds like they're looking for someone to me" said Melody.  
  
"Who're you looking for, boys?" asked Rose loudly.  
  
"No-one!"  
  
***  
  
Second class of the day for the first eyars was History. James used it to catch up on the sleep he'd missed last night, Sirius tried to pay attention but kept slipping, Remus kept having to pull at his hair to keep him awake and Peter really did try to pay attention too but fell asleep during the first five minutes. Lily was doing SIrius a favour by poking him whenever he fell asleep. Melody was at the very back of the classroom with Lewis Fitzpatrick seeing how many Bertie Botts beans he could fit into his mouth at once, and Mika Matthews was patiently doing her homework for her last class.  
  
"In each generation of Witches and wizards, with about two decades seperating each, there is a chosen one born" droned Professor Binns. Sirius, Remus and James suddenly sat bolt upright (although James probably sat up because Lily was flicking bits of paper at him to wake him up) "These chosen ones have a team. The Chosen one his or herself, The Key to his or her power, and three sons or daughters of the past Chosen and Key. the last generation were Linus Lupin, Galadriel Snape nee Black, Ginnette Houston, Micheal Ward and Mary Ward. Neither the key or chosen one of this generation has been found yet" and immediately, Sirius and Remus fell back into sleepy stupor. "Sirius" James nudged him." What?" he asked sleepily. "Galadriel Snape nee Black? Isn't Galadriel your mum';s name?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "Snape's my cousin" he said sleepily. "G'night" and he fell back asleep on the desk. Lily poked him." Stay awake!" "Liiiilly!" "You told me to keep you awake!" Lily snapped bad temepredly. "THat's the only reason I'm not asleep too"  
  
There was a sudden retching noise from the back of the classroom. Melody got up and ran right out of the door. "THree beans away from a new record..." sighed Lewis. "Such a loss.. " "Why, how many had she?" asked James interestedly. "Twenty six" "Wow, that girl has a big mouth" Mika laughed.  
  
"Professor!" said Lily, waving her hand urgently.  
  
".. Yes Miss... ah... Ekans?"  
  
"Evans. How do they know who the chosen one is?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's not really an issue here-"  
  
"But .. um... You know, maybe one of US could be the Chosen one!" she chirped.  
  
"Thre's as much possibility in that as There is in igs sprouting wings and flying. Back to fact! Three generations ago the Key was Meoih Setsuna and the Chosen one was ..." He droned onwards.  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" Remus asked Lily, who shrugged. "I heard Rose prattling on aobut something like that a couple of weeks ago. I think she thinks she's going to find out whothe Chosen one and key are herself..." she sighed, shaking her head. "You know, the Chosen one is usually trained from birth. Or .. well.. there was this one muggle-born. She was trained since she was nine. She knew who the Sons and Daughters of her team were even though they didn't know her" said Sirius thoughtfully. "Does this anecdote have a point?" asked Melody. "It wasn't an anecdote. I'm saying that even if no-one knows who the chosen one is... Maybe she knows herself. Maybe she even knows the sons and daughters and key! Maybe she met them before. Maybe..." he finished. "Are we any less confused?" asked James. "Nope" "Nah" "Nada" "No" "Then my job is done" said Sirius satisfactorily, looking as though he was about to fall asleep again. "I'm warning you" Lily said sharply, as his head threatened to fall. "I'm /./ not ... falling ... asl...eep... " he said, ending with a soft snore. "Oh for... Pete's sake!" sighed Melody. "What?" asked Peter. "You've been around Rose too long if you actually reply to Pete, Peter" laughed Lily.  
  
"Remus! Not you too!" moaned Lily as Remus' head hit the desk. "Stay awake! Stay focused! Stay Alert! Stay... A- " she trailed off as she too fell asleep. "Well now really" said Peter. "I'm the one that should be asleep, not you four!"  
  
"Yeah, you guys are relatively smart" Melody agreed.  
  
".. We're smart" Lewis protested.  
  
"You're... lukewarm. Sirius is smart... So's James... Lily works hard... Remus is average..." said Melody. "Lewis is... you're a dosser Lewie, admit it. I, of course am excellent in every feild! "  
  
"Now, onto Sprites. The first instance of persecution by Sprites was in 1466 when Meoih Kitsei, Xaoi Bao Bei and Victoria Baudelaire formed the Juuban Acadamy of Oriental Magic in Japan. With their success of establishing a school for Sprites, they then tried to reform Japan, who were already in intence prejudice"  
  
"Professor! Professor!" said Lily again urgently, waving her hand about.  
  
"Yes, Miss Leavans?"  
  
"Evans. What ARE Sprites?" she said tenatively.  
  
"Sprites, are witches who can use magic without wands, and with training can move physical objects without touching them and with intence training can use mind control, from talking in their heads, to pushing thought into their heads, to controling their thoughts and finally, to having the power to driving them insane" Professor Binns pausing, surprised to have the attention of the whole class. Melody and Lewis were paused in mid-fight, with Melody about to hit Lewis across the face and her hand stuck half way in mid air, Sirius was sitting bolt upright, James and Peter had stopped passing a note and were paused with both of them holding the note between the desks. Lily was still in question -asking pose and Remus had, to his own surprise, been trying to balance a pencil on his nose.  
  
"Well... Sprites are in prejudice since no-one can tell whether they're performing mind control or not, since well trained ones can control their suject from up to a mile away. They also came under predjudice, when it was discovered that Meoih Setsuna had been using her Sprite powers for evil since she became the headmistress of Juuban, and that she'd been training Sprites for years. The Ministry of Magic, in a bid to stamp out the Spritish species, passed a law saying any Sprite caught would be killed"  
  
There was an intake of breath here. Lily started waving her hand again.  
  
"Yes, Elevens?"  
  
"Evans. Do Sprite slook any different?"  
  
"They can pass themselves off as normal witches! The only difference is in the eyes. They are usually a more distict colour than usual. In some instances they are so bright they glow in the dark"  
  
Instantly, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Melody all turned to look at Lily, who mouthed "what?" to them. 


	3. How romantic a full moon can be

The invasion, chapter 3  
  
A/N: YAY!WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! Okay.. it's been gone for two weeks now, but I finally got the time to go back and write this. Fraught with mis- spells, I need a beta reader, guys, I honestly do ^^' Anyhow, this is kind of the chapter with quite alot of little strings left loose that wil be tied up. Will they, won't they? What's with Remus (Well... that bit is obvious) Why was Rose down there with him? And will Sirius ever clean his room? *snorts*  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Deaf and stupid! Things just don't seem to go your way, do they?"  
  
"Do you ever shut up? I suppose.. I have to be a little admiring.. I mean, it must be hard to spew nothing but nonsense 24/7"  
  
"If I say nonsense it's nothing to you, you don't even have to think.. sometimes I wonder if you have a brain to think with"  
  
"It must be hard to wonder.. I mean.. with your.. er .. issues"  
  
"What are you implying?!"  
  
"We all know you that a nice white straightjacket would suit you"  
  
"And you would remember that, of course, from your time in Sunnyville Asylum, wouldn't you?"  
  
Rose was sitting between Sirius and Severus, very slowly going red and holding her head, glaring at one and then the other. Finally, she got, whacked them both, yelled "GROW UP!" and stomped out. "... She's in a bad mood today... Now look what you did, Snape" mumbled SIrius. "I HEARD THAT!" Roses' voice rang distantly.  
  
"Where's she off to anyway?" mumbled Sirius, watching her almost sulkily. "Don't you know?" asked Cassandra Bones. "She practically adores what's-his- name, that Slytherin bloke in her year... You know... I can't think of his name! Well anyway, she's meeting up with him and his sister Lucia, who's her best friend and that second year kid Arthur to study in the library!" she said happily. Sirius shook his head. "She likes - she likes - Malfoy?" he spluttered, trying not to laugh. Cassandra nodded. "Although I heard she's got eyes for that Lupin kid too." she said sweetly.  
  
"Hear that? At the rate she's going through guys you might even get a chance with her, Snape!" said Sirius, finally letting himself laugh. Both Cassandra and Severus shot him a displeased look. "Shut up Black!" they both said instantaniously. Sirius pretended to look insulted and hurt. "Insulted by the two people I hate the most. That'll scar me for life, that will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do my history homework. Isn't it amazing how a teacher can make blood and gore sound boring?" he picked up his school bag. "See ya!"  
  
The dim light of the library shone upon the four. For now, at least, all was relatively quiet. They were the only four in the library and besides the melancholy tick of a clock in the cornerthe only sound to be heard was the flipping of pages. Rose cleared her throat slightly, adjusting her chair so that she was comfortable at the oak table.  
  
For some reason, she kept looking over the top of her book at Lucius. Even though he was the same age as her, he seemed so much older. She's always been fascinated a his hair, so unlike his sisters. It was silvery blonde, almost white, like a veela's (It had often been a subject when he wasn't around whether there was a chance he was related to one, even though his family was totally pure blooded) and his steely grey eyes never showed proper expression, you had to look at his face to see it, since you could neve read his eyes.  
  
Not many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws liked him, besides Narcissa, in Ravenclaw. She couldn#'t see why not, though, he'd always been nice to her.  
  
"Evans, what're you staring at?" asked Lucius bad temperedly, catching her stare. Rose blinked. "oh.. um.. nothing." she said mistily. Lucia and Arthur looked up, sensing what was to happen next. Rose looked down quickly., but not uickly enough not to hear a short mumble of "Idiotic mudbloods."  
  
The comment stung, but she was beyond witty reply like she usually was when she got these comments. This time it was one shot names. "Better mud blood than in bred." she said with a little smirk. "What did you say?" Lucius said through his teeth, a bit of bloinde hair falling into his eyes and making him look dangerous. Lucia edged away from her brother, and Arthur, feeling he didn't want top be involved in this fight, also pulled away from Rose. "Hearing voices, are we? Want to get your head checked there, Malfoy. But then, that's to be expected in these sort of families, isn't it? I mean, it's only natural when cousins marry that there'll be something wrong. And since the case for you is more sever, isn't it?" Rose said mistily, as if this was a perfectly pleasant conversation. Two red dots appeared on Lucius' cheeks as he glared at Rose. "Bitch." he hissed. "Bastard." she replied. "Oh. Um. Aruthur!" said Lucia quickly, casting a frightened look at Lucius and Rose. "Didn't you promise you'd show me where the constellation of Orion is?" she asked squeakily. "Er... Yes! Yes I did! I'll show you now before I forget!" said Arthur quickly.  
  
Rose and Lucius gave no sign that they saw them leave. Lucius stood up out of his chair and leaned with both of his hands on the table.  
  
"How dare you insult my family, Evans?" he hissed venomously.  
  
Rose stood up. "How dare you call me a mudblood?" she asked, just as poisonously.  
  
She got up and walked around to him, daring him to call her something else. "You and your little sister are just magical trash, do you know that?" asked Lucius between his teeth. Rose lifted her hand, intending to smack him as hard as she culd, swung, lost her balance and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Oh god." grumbled Lucius, bending down. She didn't move, still lying sprawled on the ground. He rolled her over. She was still concious, but looking extremely... drugged. Her hand was twitching, the only sign that she was alive. He pulled her into a chair, where she closed her eyes and still refused to move. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked, turning her head from left to right. She was plaer than usual, he noted. She wasn't acting though  
  
"Veritas!" he said, pointing his wand at her heart. She did't move. "She's not faking it then. Urgh, I'll get blamed for this. Come on Evans." he pulled her to her feet, then scooped her up. "Lifting charm. What's a lifting charm?" he mumbled to himself. He wracked his brain but still couldn't think of one. Finally, he just gave up and carried her right out.  
  
***  
  
"Well? What's wrong with her?" asked Lucius. "Stress." said Madam Pomfrey simply. "She probably hasn't eaten in the last twenty four hours either, has she?" she asked. "I ... don't really know." sad Lucius, a slight bit of guilt in his voice. She was only thirteen! What on earth could be worrying her so much that she'd pass out? This was partially his fault. He pushed her over the edge, didn't he?  
  
"I'm going to revive her. Now listen, you." said Madam Pomfrey severely. "You make sure she takes it easy. and that she eats. Got that?" she asked. Lucius nodded quickly, as Pomfrey, tilted Rose's chin up and forced some rather nasty looking green potion down the girl's throat. Rose's face contorted with momentary pain, the freckles on her face going awkways and her now messy red hair falling over her face. She opened her eyes. "Oh no, not again." she whined. "Yes, again, and again, until you stop stressing yourself like that" And you can't skip meals, Evans, no matter who you are and how much magical properties you have!" said Pomfrey. sternly. Rose nodded guiltily. "And you should thank the young man who brought you here. If you'd have been alone, imagine!" Pomfrey, pulled Rose upright. "No go eat something!" she said severly, pushing her up on her feet and nearly right into Lucius. "You!" said Rose in surprise. "Sorry Rose... " mumbed Lucius immediately, before skirting it right out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Funny kid, that. As far as I know about five Gryffindors I've had in here this week were his work but he's shy!" said Pomfrey in faint wonder. "Go on, off with you! Now, remember, tonight's a full moon so you have to be-"  
  
"-By the whomping willow, I know, I know." grumbled Rose.  
  
***  
  
"Rose, what are you doing?" asked Lily, folding her arms and looking at the mangled mess that Rose referred to as her bed. She kicked a sweater out of the way and realised, looking around her that the whole floor was carpeted in un-worn clothes. The door clicked open and both girls swivvelled around in time to hear "Welcome to the room where clothes come to die"  
  
"I don't see you cleaning your room that often, Sirius" said Rose. She was standing by the window putting the finishing touches to the outfit christened as 'Rose's cool sneaking out after dark costume thingy' according to her. A skirt slipped from the curtain rail and landed on her head. "Maybe it could do with a ... bit of cleaning ... I suppose ... Maybe tomorrow" she said reasonably. "Meaning, No Sirius, she'll never clean her room" Lily supplied. Rose glared and threw a jumper at her. Lily dodged it, making the jumper knock off of a tightly secured box on Rose's dresser, which opened and released two bludgers into the room.  
  
"Yeek! Armaggeddon! Run for your lives!" squeaked Rose, running out of the room dragging Lily behind her, pushing Sirius out on the way and slamming the door behind her. "Lil do you have any idea how long it took to secure them?!" she asked furiously. "You threw the sweater!" "Jumper" "Whatever"  
  
"Sirius, my freind?" Rose batted her eyelashes at Sirius, who rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You want me to go in and get them back in the box?" he asked. Rose shook her head. "We're going to hold the door closed, will you go get Micheal Wood?" she asked. "I don't think he'd be willing to talk to you after you emptied melted chocolate all over him"  
  
"Aw he knows I didn't mean it. Alright, you hold the door closed and I'll get Micheal"  
  
***  
  
"Hmm... hmmmmm.... hmmmmmm" mumbled Rose. "Sounds like you're doing some thinking there Rose" Lily said. "Thank you Obvious-sama" Rose growled, using her new Japanese-language kick on Lily. "Does it hurt?" asked James politely. "Does what hurt?" asked Rose. Lily hit her sister lightly. "Ignore him. He's playing with your mind" she said.  
  
"Guys I'm stuck. Which would be more useful? The Sleeping potion or the wakening potion? I can only take one" Rose said, holding up two small tubes of liquid. "Well, couldn't you just wake someone by shaking them?" asked James. "Potion's more fun. Wakening it is" she slipped the tube into an odd belt she'd adjusted, adding pockets to it so that it would hold her wand and other little oddities. During the daytime it was lipstick. On these odd nights averagely once a month it was filled with potions, one bag of unusual powder and for some reason, a dart.  
  
"What's with the dart?" asked Lily. "Don't touch that! I have to keep it sharp enough!" Rose yelped, snatching it off of Lily and slipping it into her belt. "Why do you keep it so sharp? It's pretty weird..." Lily shook her head. "There are things little first years are better off not knowing" said Rose curtly. She was wearing her 'Cool sneaking out after dark costume thingy' comprised of jeans, a loose T-shirt, some hiking boots, her belt and a six pointed star pendant with a glowing green center, on a chain which was fastened securely to the front of her T-shir ("Don't give them a hand hold" was her only mysterius explaination)  
  
She was currently trying to tie her hair into a bun and failing miserably. "Want some help there, Super-girl?" asked Lily. Rose nodded defeatedly, mumbling that she was going to cut all of her hair off when she was 18. "Mum'd kill you" Lily said, overhearing. "Imagine, nothing to go with those freckles. She'd be devastated. You're not allowed cut your hair. You haven't cut it since you were born. That's why there's so much split ends" she picked up a piece of Rose's long hair, having to bend down to Rose's knee to do so. "Okay.. you're done. One extra large bun. Maybe you should cut your hair. Or put it in little tiny plaits"  
  
"Alright then. You sleep well" she said to Lily. "'Night Tyke" she tried ruffling James' hair to make it messier, realised that was impossible and settled for tugging on it. "Nighty night, Siri" she said teasingly to Sirius, and paused, waiting for him to tell her not to call him that. "Don't call me Siri" satisfied, she hugged Peter saying "Night Petey" and clapped Remus on the back. Oddly enough she didn't say goodnight to him.  
  
"Cya" she mumbled, before running right out of the common room. "Well, that was weird. Where's she off to?" asked James. "Some things I don't want to know" Lily shook her head. "Seven on the dot. If she was sneaking to Hogsmeade she'd have gone later" Sirius stated. "Is it Seven already? Uh oh, guys I'd better go" Said Remus suddenly. "Where're you off to then?" asked Lily. "Forgot, I never got the Squib Flu innoculation. Madam Pomfrey said she'd give it to me" Remus said, looking slightly as though he was doing some quick thinking. "We have weird freinds..." murmured Lily.  
  
"I'm not weird. I'm unique. Plus - you have to be insane to be one of us. Look at Rose. She lost it long ago and we get along with her fine. And we're not exactly sane in the first place" Sirius said. "But I'm sane" Lily persisted. "Not a chance. Somehow along the line you lost it" James said. "But Peter's sane. Why do you hang around with them?" asked Lily. "They make me look even saner"  
  
***  
  
"Well I kept fantasizing your eyes were wide open and it made me long for little last night. Yes it was frantic, it was young, it was sweet, but a sweet worth every bite" she sung into the eerie morning light, watching as the dawn stained the sky purple and pink as little sprays of blue clouds etched their way over the horizon of the early sky as birdsong began the dawn chorus. Her long marmalade coloured hair was currently tangled around one arm, while with the other she tapped the rhythm of the song she was singing in her tinkling voice against the wall. She decided to change her song. "Jennifer, Alison, Phillipa, Sue, Deborah, Annabel too. I wrote this song for you. " she sung, beginning to get bored. She'd spent the entire night outside, freezing cold but she was beginning to warm up now. She'd read until it got too dark, then sung for about two hours, slept a little and then sung some more.  
  
She looked to her side at the cat who was purring as loudly as a chainsaw and shaking her entire body as she sat on her knee. "Think it's safe yet, Lucifer?" she enquired of the soot-black cat. Lucifer stretched and purred some more. "Yeah, I think it is too" she grinned, deftly lifting the cat so that she didn't wake it and set it on top of her coat. Lucifer yowled slightly in protest but snuggled into the coat greatfully. Rose dusted herself down, getting rid of the cat hairs that peppered her jeans. Rose yawned, stretched and woke herself up fully, then started making her way over to the willow tree she'd stayed opposite of. "Now I'm not normally one to be greedy but I had to be greedy with you. 5 days, 6 days, the whole of the month wouldn't satisfy my only sweet tooth" she sung out of tune, grabbing her wand from her pocket and mumbling something inaudible to it. It stretched longer until it was five or six feet long. " Lovely" she said satisfactorily "Well it can take many years to forge a freindship, it can take a lifetime to get close, but we took all the shortcuts, used our hearts as a map and we still got closer than most." she then sung, as she extended her wand along the ground, making sure not to raise it too much, and prodded a certain knot in the root. When she did this, she looked around her quickly, walke dup to the tree and seemed to disappear right inside of it.  
  
"If the Euro replaces the pound, it's still likely to be shiny and round. Rich may switch they way they feel rich but not the man who's alive. Or the man who has drowned. Keeping pound only makes sense if you're worth more than 99 pence. Those who have alot and those who have not remain francs, marks, pesetas or cents. " She sung, voice quavering slightly now as she walked down a thin passage, realising her voice must be echoing right down the corridor to the end. Although.. "IF MONEY IS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL" she sung louder than ever, hoping to quail her fars as to give a warning to whatever-it-was she was approaching. "WHAT DOES THAT MAKE LOVER OF POUND?" she sang at the top of her lungs. Not even a stirring at the end of the tunnel. Her courage grew "You may not believe it, but I don't believe in miricles anymore" she crooned confidently. "And If I think about it, I don't believe I ever did before" at this point, she stopped, continuing to hum under her breath as she stepped right out of the tunnel and into a room, and wincing at the small ripples of golden sunlight that made their way through the boarded up windows. Her blue eyes followed some floorboards across the room until they fell on a body lying face down on the floor, looking severely beaten.  
  
She took a couple of steps gingerly forward, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Alright then." she took a deep breath. She had a horrible feeling who it would be, but prayed she was wrong. She rolled the boy over, and closed her eyes. "I was right. Guess it was Lupin." she said softly, grabbing some powder from her belt and putting it over both her hands, then clamping it over a long scratch on Remus' arm. It healed instantly, but Remus, still either asleep or only semi-concious, moaned slightly in pain. She began mumbling to him reassuredly and quietly. "S'all right, the pain'll go in a second. Relax and take a deep breath. My name's Rosey, and you may have to see a lot of me for the next.. oh.. five years. I can't tell you exactly who I am right now, you're too young, I'll tell you in second year., but I can tell you this, I'm the one you're looking for, but you can't find me yet. I hope you remember this conversation because I can't tell you this again, skipper." she said softly, then, reassured that he was completely scratch-free she got to her feet. "Bye then" she whispered, turning on her heel and walking out. Before she shut the door behind her, she pointed her wand at him, whispered "Revitius!" and fairly ran down the tunnel and back up to the school.  
  
Remus sat up wearily, the spell woke him up fully. "It's over. Thank god." he mumbled. Then, casting a confused look around the room. "Rosey... rosey... what an odd word to have stuck in my head." 


End file.
